


Broomsticks & Crushes

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bisexual vibes, Bonding, Crushes, Cute Ending, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Harry grew up with a family, James is a good father, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: Taking Harry to get a broomstick was what James was looking forward to, however, he didn’t expect Regulus Black to be the owner of Black’s Brooms. And that his crush on James hadn’t faded since their times at Hogwarts. Would he give Regulus a chance this time around?
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Broomsticks & Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> yes I wrote a oneshot about Harry and James buying brooms so they could bond. Regulus was just a bonus. A lovely bonus. Enjoy!

"C'mon, Dad!" Harry shouted. "You promised you'd buy me a fast broom!" He was twenty feet ahead of James, who was sprinting after him.

"Merlin, Harry, you're so fast. What's your mother feeding you?" he joked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Vegetables." His nose scrunched in disgust.

"How is she doing, by the way?" James asked like nothing. But in reality, he was worried about her. The divorce took a toll on both of them. They'd been together for ten years, and while they did love each other… the spark was gone. On mutual terms, they both decided to separate but not before admitting that they could still be friends.

"She's great. Hangs a lot with Severus, though," Harry's voice laced with bitterness towards the end.

"Snivellus—I mean, Severus?" James frowned, then turned to look at the book shop they passed by. He didn't want Harry to know how he really felt about it, but it was pointless—because his son could tell.

"Don't worry, Dad. Mom doesn't like him."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said sarcastically, "because she has a crush on a co-worker. Who's a girl."

James gasped. "I can't believe Lily hasn't mentioned it to me!"

"That she likes girls?" Harry blinked.

"No, son. That she has a _crush_ on someone. You know, I shouldn't be telling you this," he said with confidence, "but your mother was crazy for girls during our time in Hogwarts. But then she met me."

Harry mumbled, "And look where that got you guys."

"Hey!"

He giggled. "No more talking! The store is around the corner!" Harry grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Alright, alright."

They were careful not to bump into people as they ran. James followed Harry's lead with a grin. He enjoyed their bonding time. They'd have more fun tomorrow with Sirius and Remus around. Nothing like a boy's night.

Harry stopped in front of _Black's Brooms_. James eyed the shop's sign, wondering which member of Sirius' family owned the place. His best friend had a huge family, it was ridiculous.

Entering the shop, Harry's eyes widened at the brooms lined up in the walls. One particular broom was floating up and down. A woody scent filled James' nose; oh, how he missed this scent. It had been too long since he was around Quidditch materials.

"Look at that one! It's silver!" Harry pointed at the opposite side.

A firebolt.

James whistled. The ebony wood looked sturdy and durable. Impressive. If James had one when he was a seeker, he would've won every game with the incredible speed. But the firebolt seemed a bit too much for an eleven-year-old.

"Let's see what else they have in stock," James suggested.

Luckily, Harry nodded. Thank merlin.

They padded towards the back where a long wooden counter stood. There were more items behind it. A bell was heard when James touched the side of the counter. Harry squealed in excitement.

Footsteps approached them. A man came out of a hidden door—making Harry's eyes widened like Christmas lights. James rolled his eyes. He made the same impression when he showed Harry the invisible cloak. No, the cloak was by far better than a hidden door.

"Welcome to the shop," the man said with a small smile. He took one glance at Harry, then James— "Potter?"

"Uh, yes?" James replied, dumbfounded.

His smile suddenly grew. "Don't you recognize me? Regulus. Regulus Black." He propped his elbows on the surface, fingers lacing together as he stared at both of them.

No way. He owned the store. "Well I'll be. Look at you, Reggie!" Regulus groaned at the nickname. "You've gotten so tall. And I see you let your hair grow a bit. I remember it being around your ears." James extended his hand and shook his hand with Regulus—who gladly did the same.

"I see you're still the same," Regulus said, and there was a hint of something underneath.

James gave a dismissive wave. "Nah. I have a few grey hairs—Oh, and I have kid now! Harry, meet Regulus. He's Sirius' younger brother." He slung his arm around his shoulder. Proud to be a father.

"Hello," Harry greeted, "I've heard about you. Sirius said that you're a goody two shoes—"

"Harry!" James panicked.

"—and a good listener," he finished, grinning.

Regulus' lips curved upwards, but it seemed forced. "At least he says good things about me."

"You know he loves you," James reassured.

The brothers hadn't been close since Sirius moved in with James' family during their time in Hogwarts. It was like Regulus didn't matter to Sirius anymore. James had often scolded his best friend that he shouldn't treat his brother like a stranger.

"Oh, yes. The Christmas card I get every year tells me how much I'm loved. Now enough of that." Regulus lowered his eyes and smiled at Harry. "Tell me, what's a boy like you into nowadays?"

James enjoyed the way Regulus and Harry conversed about the types of broomsticks. He listened and hummed as he eyed the brooms in front of him. Although, he wasn't really thinking about Quidditch, no, James' mind went back to his sixth year in school.

He recalled Regulus having an enormous crush on him. Often gave him gifts and would cheer James in all his games. It was cute and flattering. But at that time, James had his eyes on Lily and tried to win her heart.

Besides, it's not like Regulus was serious about him. It was just a small crush that he probably got over the following year.

"He's a good kid," Regulus' voice brought him back to reality.

James blushed when he realized that Harry had went off to find a broom while Regulus was probably staring at him the whole time.

"Yeah, he is." He cleared his throat.

"Looks like you but has eyes—"

"Like his mother," James finished for him.

"Are you both still together?" Regulus asked, nonchalant.

James shook his head. "We separated recently, on good terms. I see her and Harry every few days. The weekends are my bonding time with my son." It felt strange mentioning his new single life with an old friend—Wait. Were they friends?

Regulus was about to say something, but closed his mouth when Harry came dashing back with a broom in his hands.

"I really like this one!" He raised the broomstick with both hands.

Regulus reached for it. "Nice choice, Harry. A Nimbus 2000. Top quality broom for the finest seekers. Very popular."

"Is it safe for him?" James bit his lips. He wanted Harry to choose his own broom but nothing too extreme like a firebolt. His number one priority was his safety.

"One of the safest broom out there. Even the commands flow easily," Regulus said, promising him.

James let out a soft sigh. "Can he try it?"

"Sure. Come this way. I have a back room where customers can do a test ride. Follow me." Regulus took out his wand from his pocket and a door appeared at the wall next to him. Then he went at the end of the counter and opened a latch, revealing it to be a small door.

Harry whispered _cool_ , much to James' annoyance. The cloak was cooler.

They followed Regulus into an empty, gigantic room. The floor was covered with grass and the walls had a realistic image of a forest. It reminded James of Great Hall's ceiling.

Harry's grin stretched ear to ear, and James was glad he was able to make him happy.

Regulus handed him the Nimbus 2000. "Have a strong grip when you get on. The broom will move a bit but hold your weight," he instructed.

James, being a worried father, was hovering over Harry when he got on the broom. Harry rolled his eyes and reminded him that he had ridden one before, and James knew, but still.

"Give it a whirl."

And Harry didn't need to be told twice, as he took off high in the air.

Regulus put a comforting hand on James' shoulder. "Don't worry, Potter. I placed safety spells around the area. If he falls, he slows down before he touches the ground."

James chuckled. "Good to know." It did ease him.

They both watched the way Harry did sharp turns and twirls. Spectacular for someone his age. Harry's a natural, he thought.

As if Regulus had been reading his mind, he said, "Just like this father."

James' cheeks turned pink. "Yeah, back in the days. Not really good anymore. Haven't played for a while."

"Nonsense. You were brilliant. If it wasn't for you, Gryffindor wouldn't have won, Captain Potter." His eyes twinkled with mirth. James had never noticed that they were hazel. Brighter than Sirius' eyes.

It seemed the crush Regulus had on him hadn't faded.

"You're embarrassing me, Regulus." Blood rushed to his face, prompting James to cover it. "It was cute when we were younger but now it's different."

"How so?" He arched an eyebrow and faced him.

"Because now it sounds like you're flirting with me," James joked, never once making eye contact, "and I know that's not the case." He didn't have to look at Regulus to know he was frowning.

"Why wouldn't it be the case?" Regulus pressed.

James shrugged, and finally tilted his head in his direction. "Have you seen yourself? You're good looking and single. I'm just a boring person who works a lot and has a kid. You can do better."

Regulus narrowed his eyes. "Listen, Potter, but I'm not like my pure family—Yes, I know you're thinking that I'm pure and shouldn't be seen with someone who already has children. But I don't give a single fuck. And as for kids, I enjoy them. I have one as a brother, remember?"

James breathed out a huff. Well, he's not wrong. Sirius was just as troublesome as Harry.

"And…" Regulus trailed out, "I always liked you. If you haven't noticed."

"Oh, believe me. I noticed. I thought it was a silly crush."

"I crush hard."

James didn't have a chance to reply as Harry whooshed down, stopping nearby them. He jumped off and shouted, "I love Nimbus 2000! Dad, can I get this, please!"

"Well, you are going to Hogwarts soon—"

"I'm going to join Quidditch and be a chaser like you!"

Regulus let out a small laugh, which he tried to cover with his hand. James couldn't help but smile.

"Then I'm buying it for you."

They headed back to the main room, returning to the same spots they were earlier. Behind the counter, Regulus wrapped the broomstick with a nice clear paper and a ribbon around to give it a good touch. Once done, he gave it to Harry.

James paid, but before he did he bought a broom for himself. "I'll take a Nimbus 1700."

Harry gasped, while Regulus blinked owlishly, like he didn't expect that.

Laughing at their shocked expressions, he patted Harry's back. "What? Someone has to teach you how to play."

"Oh Merlin! The weekends are going to be so much fun now," Harry exclaimed, then hugged his dad. "I can't wait to tell Remus and Sirius."

Regulus snorted at the comment, then he cast wandless magic to retrieve James' new broom. A fond smile formed on his lips. His fingers gently touched the wood handle, on the part where Nimbus 1700 was engraved with gold lining. "Didn't you have an exact one during Hogwarts?"

James blushed. "Yes. I'm a one-man broom." Regulus wrapped it up and let the broom float towards him. "Thank you, Regulus. It was great seeing you again."

"I hope I'm not being too forward… but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime this week?"

James was surprised that he appeared calm as he said those words. "Wow. No one has asked me—I'm speechless. Dinner sounds great, actually. Wait—I promised Harry that I'd take him on a camping trip."

"We can do that next week, Dad. I have all summer before I head to Hogwarts," Harry voiced out, with an innocent expression.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Regulus seems like a good man. I want you to be happy like mom." Regulus beamed, and James was touched by the sincere words. Him and Lily raised a fine boy.

"Well, I'm available for dinner this week—"

Regulus' lips pressed against his cheek, then whispered, "Can't wait. I'll owl you until then." He waved bye at Harry and left to the hidden door, leaving behind a broken James.

Touching the spot where Regulus kissed, James sighed happily—thank Merlin that he came to this certain shop. He started to push Harry's back with his hand, making their way to the front door.

"I can't wait to tell Lily about this," he said once outside.

"What about Sirius? You're going out with his little brother now," Harry reminded him, and it made James stop.

"Bloody hell, I forgot about that!" He's going to hear an earful from his best mate.


End file.
